


Do What You Do

by non_tiembo_mala



Series: Daddy Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, J3 - Freeform, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Well actually Skype sex (better with a picture!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala/pseuds/non_tiembo_mala
Summary: JDM is away a lot filming in Atlanta while his boys split their time between Vancouver, Austin, and conventions. It’s not always easy, but Jeff is glad Jared and Jensen still have each other when he’s not around. Lucky for him, they go out of their way to make sure he knows just how much they still miss him, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, it continues. I don't have concrete plans for more at the moment, but Jensen and Jeff will keep talking and I'll just keep getting inspired, so it's only a matter of time. 
> 
> Beta'd by [Dancing_Adrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Adrift) ❤
> 
> Title (again) from Bad Company's _Can't Get Enough_

Jeff can’t remember the last time he loved his job as much as he does right now, slipping on that leather jacket and brandishing that bloody bat dressed in barbed wire. The only role he’s got under his belt that demands affection like he’s got for Negan is that of John Winchester. Between helping get his career started, being a genuinely complex, interesting and endearing character, and bringing Jared and Jensen into his life – yeah, nothing really holds a candle to John, even if he is having the time of his life playing the ultimate baddie. Not to mention, Negan is a demanding job, so family time has taken a back seat.

His boys have a much more regular filming schedule, their heavy convention lineup notwithstanding, but getting all three of them in the same place, much less at their home back in Austin, at the same time is– well, challenging, to say the least. It’s been another two weeks since they’ve been home together, and Jeff is actually not slated to work this weekend but Jared and Jensen are off to San Fran for their last con of the calendar year, so Jeff didn’t even bother flying home, opting instead to lay low in Atlanta on his own.

He wakes up that Saturday morning late, with no alarm clock beside the needs of his body after a long week on set. He’s flat on his stomach, sprawled wide in the hotel bed that feels much too big without Jared and Jensen to share it with him, and he reaches lazily for his phone where it’s perched on the corner of the nightstand. Their group chat has a slew of new messages, even though Jared and Jensen are together, keeping Jeff in the loop. The first is a selfie, the boys looking tired, both with bedhead still lying back against their pillows and smiling at the camera for him. The next is another picture, slightly uncentered where Jared’s long arm holds his phone above him to take it while they kiss, mouths open and tongues tangling together. Jeff hums happily, his morning wood throbbing a little with equal parts interest and longing.

The photos are followed up with updates on their travel, getting on the plane out of Vancouver, arriving safely on the ground in San Francisco. When they get to their hotel and still haven’t heard from him, their messages turn teasing in a different way, along the lines of  _get up, old man!_ and variations of the same.

 _Oh I’ll show you old, you fuckin children._ He texts them back, chuckling to himself, and the phone chirps with Jared’s response before he can even start to lower it.

_Good morning to you, too ;) xxx_

Jeff sighs and sends kisses back, along with wishes for them to enjoy the city, stay out of trouble, all the usual. They aren’t on the con stage until tomorrow, which means sightseeing and fun things that Jeff wishes he were with them for.

Instead, Jeff orders room service and wastes time in his room, in no particular hurry to do anything or go anywhere. He’s still wrapped in his luxurious, complimentary house coat and only two-thirds of the way through his eggs benedict when Norman texts him with an invitation to hit the road for the afternoon, which he happily accepts.

They stick to back roads on their bikes with no plan in mind except the desire to add miles and pass the day. They stop for gas in the middle of nowhere, Georgia, and happily pose for pictures with fans. It’s an easy day, enjoyable, and when they head back to their bikes, Jeff settles in and checks his own phone before pulling on his helmet.

More texts from Jared and Jensen, the two of them cuddled up close in a corner somewhere, baseball cap and beanie-clad for some hope at anonymity, and Jeff saves the picture and texts them back. He doesn’t realize he’s stuck staring fondly at their smiles until Norman revs his bike and startles him out of it. He looks up and Norman just grins at him, shaking his head.

“Shut up,” Jeff laughs, tucking his phone back into his pocket.

“I didn’t say a thing.” Norman holds his hands up defensively. “But if I were gonna, I’d say you were disgustingly love sick, old man.”

He laughs outright then, putting his helmet on before Jeff can respond, either with words or by reaching over to cuff him on the back of his head. Instead, Jeff just laughs, too – since it’s not like he can even argue – though he does mumble to himself, still chuckling as he puts on his own helmet. “What is it with everyone today? I’m not that old, fuck.”

They make it back to town as the sun is going down and park their bikes outside a bar not too far from the hotel where Jeff is staying, settling into a back booth for dinner and possibly more than a few drinks. Time passes quickly with Norman – they get on so well – and Jeff can’t remember if it’s his fourth or his fifth beer he’s on now. Norman slides out of their booth to go to the washroom and Jeff pulls out his phone, only to see he’s got quite a few messages from his boys, including three missed Skype calls.

He unlocks his phone and is immediately grateful that Norman isn’t sitting across from him, because Jeff has to bite his lip to keep in a groan, his face gets warm and his dick starts to fatten up as soon as he lays eyes on the messages.

There’s a series of pictures, the boys clothing scattered on the floor, flashes of skin, the dimples in Jared’s back and the freckles across Jensen’s chest, right near his nipples, the sharp cut of Jared’s hips. In between the pictures are teasing messages that turn pleading – _cmon Jeff where are you?_ and _miss you papa wanna put on a show_ and _finally Jensen’s we’re not gonna start without you, killin us, makin us wait._

Jeff drops his phone on the table and fumbles for his wallet, doing a sloppy mental tally of his bill and taking out way too much cash, leaving a more than generous tip. He’s texting them back – _oh shit. Daddy’s comin, boys. Gimme 10_ – when Norman gets back to their table and barks out a laugh.

“Damn, I know that look,” he slides back onto the bench across from Jeff, and Jeff looks up at him apologetically.

“Sorry, Norm. They– I gotta–”

“It’s fine, Jeff. I get it. Go on.” Norman gives him a knowing, vaguely lewd smile, and Jeff smiles back appreciatively.

“Thanks, buddy. See you Monday,” he says as he stands up, pulling on his jacket.

He leaves his bike outside the bar and walks back to the hotel as fast as he can without breaking into a run. This is hardly the first Skype-show the boys have given him – their long-term, long distance relationship has given them plenty of time to try out lots of ways to stay connected – but they haven’t had a chance in a while and Jeff hadn’t any hopes for tonight, thinking they’d be out on the town with some of their cast mates after the concert instead.

He’s aching, hot and hard and trapped against his leg by the time he gets to his room, and he struggles briefly with the key card before it goes in the slot. He rushes inside once the light blinks green, kicking the door shut behind him and wasting no time shedding his jacket and starting to strip. He toes out of his boots as he undoes his belt, stepping out of his pants and leaving everything in a forgotten pile on the floor, tossing his shirt behind him as he flops onto the bed. He grabs his laptop off the side table and logs into Skype as fast as his fingers will let him, the heel of one hand pressing against his erection for some much needed relief.

He doesn’t bother texting them, doesn’t want to waste another second, just goes ahead and calls Jared. They answer before the second ring – obviously ready and waiting for him. The feed takes a minute to generate a picture, the sound coming through first, Jared’s familiar, soft mewls and Jensen shushing him.

“ _Hey, daddy. You there_?” Jensen asks, obviously the one holding Jared’s phone, smiling up at the camera as the pixels clear up and Jeff sighs, relieved to see him.

“Yeah, baby, I’m here,” he answers happily, his laptop balanced between his open knees, one hand in a loose fist around his dick, moving slowly and without any real intention. “Can you see me okay?”

Jeff checks the small image in the corner, tilts the laptop screen down and pushes the computer back a bit so more of him is in the frame, most of his face and his all of his cock. He can hear Jensen’s approving hum over his speakers.

“ _Yeah, Jeff, we can see you,_ ” he practically purrs. “ _Jay, babe, say hi to dad_.”

Jensen turns the phone away from himself to point at Jared, who is completely naked and laid out on the bed, propped up with two pillows behind him, looking debauched and desperate with a flush in his chest and cheeks, his pretty cock twitching against his stomach. Jared waves and blows him a kiss, smiling sweetly, and wraps a hand around his dick with a thin, reedy sigh that tells Jeff his boys have been good, naked and probably kissing, getting worked up and strung out, keeping their hands to themselves until Jeff could be here to see it. The thought makes him groan and start to stroke himself.

“ _Hey, daddy_ ,” Jared gets out, his voice low and breathy.

“Hey sweetheart. Lookin’ real good. Miss you both so much, fuck,” Jeff growls a little, giving himself a hard squeeze. “Sorry to keep you boys waiting, ‘specially when you’re being so good for me. Thought you’d be busy tonight.”

Jensen is lying next to Jared now, sharing his pillow and holding the phone up so both their faces are in the frame, and he licks up Jared’s neck, making a display of it, then drags his teeth along Jared’s jaw while Jared moans, closing his eyes and arching into the touch, fucking his hips up into his fist.

“ _We missed you too much. Thought we’d turn in early and have some family time. Didn’t know you’d be out,_ ” Jensen says, deliberately speaking clearly so Jeff can hear even as he keeps laying kisses across Jared’s cheek and the corner of his mouth.

“I’m here now, and you have my full attention. Go on, do what you do, boys,” Jeff rumbles, eyes on the screen where Jensen’s mouth curves into a smile against Jared’s jaw, and Jared’s eyes flutter open as he smiles up at the camera, too.

“ _Jay, take the phone, babe_ ,” Jensen says quietly, though Jeff can still hear. “ _Try to hold it steady_.”

Jeff catches the wink and smirk Jensen wears then, shifting, and there’s a rustle as he hands the phone to Jared and Jared turns it around to face away from him, letting Jeff see the way Jensen kisses at Jared’s chest, moving backwards down his body. Jensen looks up at Jared and the camera, at Jeff, grinning sly before he drags his teeth over Jared’s nipple. Jared sucks in a sharp breath, close to the phone so Jeff hears it clearly over the speaker, and Jeff groans quietly to himself, want flashing through him hotly like an echo of Jared’s gasp.

“Yeah, Jen, that’s it,” Jeff rumbles, and his free hand slides up his own chest to pinch at his nipple, too.

Jensen keeps at it, sucking the nub into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks, making Jared keen and arch his back, pushing against Jensen’s mouth. Jeff rolls his nipple between his fingers, tugging as he watches Jensen work Jared’s, wishing it were his boys’ mouths on him instead. The image on the screen is unsteady as Jared tries not to thrash too much, at the mercy of Jensen’s lips and his teeth, but Jeff doesn’t mind. It feels close this way, in Jared’s hands and like it’s from his perspective.

Jensen lets go of Jared’s nipple with a small gasp, catching his breath and seeking the camera to look right at Jeff while he licks his lips. Jeff whimpers a little and Jensen looks damned pleased with himself.

“ _Like that, daddy?_ ” He murmurs, a little smug, and Jeff lets out a rough laugh.

“You know I do, baby boy.”

“ _Jen– Jen, please,_ ” Jared pleads, the hand not holding the phone appearing on Jensen’s head, Jared’s long fingers threading in Jensen’s short hair.

“Go on, Jen,” Jeff encourages, and Jensen slides down Jared’s body until he’s hovering right above Jared’s desperately leaking dick.

Jensen licks up the length of him, making Jared’s cock twitch against his tongue, and he steadies it with a hand around the base before wiggling his tongue into the slit, lapping up the shiny liquid that Jeff can see glistening there even through their feed. Jeff is panting now, and he’s let go of his nipple but his hand is stripping his cock in a slow, steady rhythm. It’s good but it’s easy, not too tight, not too much, because he wants to hold off until both his boys finish, but watching them makes it hard; they’re so fucking hot together.

Right now, Jensen looks like the very definition of sin, his plush, full lips open wide and stretched around Jared’s mammoth cock, the flush in his cheeks making his freckles stand out that much more, and as he finds a rhythm bobbing up and down there, Jeff’s hand around his own cock subconsciously shifts to match it. Jensen’s other arm is pressed across Jared’s hips to keep him still, but Jared is keening just behind the phone, holding it only as steady as he can manage, the noises making Jeff’s toes curl.

“Fuck, Jen, look so good. Like you were fucking made to suck that big dick,” Jeff almost coos, voice low and wrecked for the scene playing out in front of him. Jensen’s eyes flash up to the camera at Jeff’s praise and he hums happily around his mouthful, the sound soft and mixing with Jared’s whimpers. “Tell me how it feels, Jared.”

“ _So good_ ,” Jared answers quickly, dragging out the word. “W _arm and w-wet, and– ah, ah– so good, daddy. He’s so good_.”

“Yeah,” Jeff groans, his own hips fucking up into his fist, the movement short and choppy for the way he tries to force himself still, not wanting to knock the laptop from its perch between his knees. “My good boys.”

Jared gasps and Jeff watches the way his fingers tighten in Jensen’s hair, how Jensen has to push down on Jared’s hips, and he can tell Jared is close. He can feel it, too, the tightening in his own balls and the coiling of heat low in his belly, but he doesn’t want it to be over yet.

“Jen, stop, baby,” Jeff grits out quick, loosening his own grip and making himself take a few slow, deep breaths. Jensen complies immediately, squeezing his hand at the base of Jared’s dick as he pulls off because he knows Jeff means for them not to come yet. Jared whines and Jensen reaches for the phone, no longer pinning Jared’s hips, and smirks right at the camera.

“ _You got a request, daddy_?” Jensen says, panting, and wipes his mouth on his forearm while still looking at the phone.

“Put the phone in its cradle on the nightstand. Wanna– want you to suck each other off.”

“ _Yessir_ ,” Jensen exhales in a rush, and Jeff holds himself lazily, trying to let the urgency recede as Jensen moves around, positions the phone, checks, and repositions it again so it the full length of the bed fits in the frame. “ _Jay, shimmy down, yeah. Okay. That good, Jeff_?”

Jensen is already turned around when he asks, looking over his shoulder at the camera while he reverse straddles Jared’s chest. Jared eagerly leans forward to kiss at Jensen’s ass cheeks, his hands on Jensen’s waist, and Jensen gasps, smiling when Jared teases at him with his teeth.

“Yeah, boys, it’s good,” Jeff chuckles under his breath, and Jared looks his way, grinning before lying back down, his hands on Jensen’s hips easing him back, too. He reaches between Jensen’s legs then for his cock, angling it right and opening his mouth, his tongue going out to catch it. Jensen’s hips instinctively go back, forcing his cock down and into the channel Jared’s throat makes for it. He moans and Jared’s hands on his hips hold him steady, keep him there – deep – and Jeff starts to stroke himself again.

Jensen ducks down and takes Jared into his mouth, too, and Jeff can’t see everything at this angle, their legs blocking some of the view, but he can see the way their heads bob up and down, and he can hear the sounds, their muffled moans, the wet sucks and smacks of their lips, and as they move and suck each other, Jeff’s hand moves up and down his own dick in time.

Jeff knows the position isn’t the greatest, especially for Jared, whose neck is going to be sore after, but it’s not going to take them long, either. Jared was close before, the boys were at this a while before Jeff finally checked his phone, and they all get off on the show of it, of knowing Jeff is watching. He helps talk them off, running his mouth with all kinds of praise and dirty words.

“So fucking pretty, sucking cock like such good boys, that’s it. What a picture you make, fuck, so good, c’mon.”

Jared loses it first, shuddering and crying out around Jensen’s dick when he comes. Jensen swallows it down like a champ, sucks him all the way through it. Jensen had slipped from Jared’s mouth and, while still nursing Jared’s cock, he reaches down with his hand and starts to jack himself off.

“Oh, good boy, Jay, so good. Go on, Jen. Give it to him now, come on,” Jeff urges, on the edge, too, his hand speeding up desperately as he watches, the fast slap of skin competing with the beautiful sounds coming from his boys over the speakers.

Jared is slack and heavy beneath Jensen now, but when Jensen finally lets Jared’s softening cock out of his mouth to gasp and stutter out a warning, Jared languidly opens his mouth, pressing his tongue out and reaches for the tip of Jensen’s dick. Jensen starts to come, painting Jared’s lips and chin with ribbons of white, but as he stills, Jared leans forward and takes the head of him into his mouth to catch the rest.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jensen curses and then Jeff is coming, too, groaning loudly as he spills all over his fist. At the sound, both boys turn to the camera to watch, pleased smiles spreading on their sated, fucked-out faces.

Jeff’s just holding himself now, catching his breath as his orgasm subsides, and he watches as Jensen lifts off of Jared and turns around, settling in at his side facing the camera. Jensen licks the come off Jared’s face, easing into big, sloppy kisses. They make soft, happy sounds against each other’s mouths, and Jeff feels heavy and relaxed as he keeps watching, his heart fit to burst for all the love he has for the two men on his screen. He leans over to grab some tissues off the nightstand and wipes himself off to the pleasant noises still coming through his computer.

Satisfied Jared’s all cleaned off, the taste of them probably all swallowed down now, Jensen breaks their kiss and props his head up against his hand, looking at the camera past Jared, who turns a little where he’s lying down to do the same.

“God, I miss you both,” Jeffs says again, smiling at them fondly. “If I can’t be there with you, this is the next best thing.”

They beam back at him.

“ _Miss you, too, Jeff. It’s good to have you with us_ ,” Jared sighs, sounding content, and Jensen nods.

“Talk in the morning?” Jeff asks.

“ _Definitely. We’ll call first thing, before the panel_ ,” Jensen answers, and Jared yawns. Jeff chuckles a little.

“Good. Looking forward to it. Now, get some sleep.” Jeff puts a little playful authority into his voice, a little gruff, and his boys both look pleased to hear it.

“ _Whatever you say, papa bear_ ,” Jensen says softly.

“Love you both,” Jeff adds as he reaches for the laptop, pulling it closer so it’s just his face in the frame before he gets ready to end their call.

“ _Love you_ ,” they say in unison, and Jeff has got to be the luckiest man alive. He certainly smiles like he is, and then the call is over, he shuts his laptop and sets it aside. He turns off the bedside lamp and settles in, his thoughts on his boys all cuddled up together as they fall asleep, too, and when they’ll be all of them together next. The long distance thing isn’t always easy, but it’s sure as hell worth it. They make it work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are love ❤


End file.
